Reject
by Envious Sloth
Summary: No, she didn't reject me. She said she loves me. She said we could be together when we're older right? I didn't get rejected. She just told me to wait, and so I will. Funny how I've been keeping that promise since third grade...
1. True End

**I am back with more fanfics. Sadly, I believe that I will not be working on my other chapter stories. I'll be sticking to one shots from now on. Anywho, here's what I've been working on after maybe a month(?). My apologies if it is rather lengthy. Along with that, the characters seem a little OOC, although I do say that a lot, but yeah... fair warning. Hope you enjoy!**

When it comes to obsessions, what goes through your mind? Your computer,a favorite band, or something that makes you feel happy generally speaking. Then there are times where you have an obsession over a person. Well, I have that problem. Usually, obsessions stop after maybe a year or two for you guys, right? That's the problem with me; I've had my obsession since the third grade, and now, I'm a junior in high school. I don't know whether I have a personality disorder that makes me so, but I just remember that I had this obsession over this girl I liked back in third grade. It's funny though; kids at the time would scream and run every time the words "love" were shared between two people. Remember the cooties? Boys around the time would have been scared to walk to girls because of "girl cooties." Not me. I was a strange kid back then; I'll agree to that. When I was in third grade, I had feelings towards this one girl that was my childhood friend. She was the sassiest kid on the playground, and we even rivaled with my own cockiness, but when it came down to it, she was amazing and joyful. Whenever I saw her laughing and playing on the monkey bars, I just smiled at the scene.

Her name was Lil'T. Of course, that isn't her real name; she only preferred to be called that, and I didn't mind, even though I thought her name was beautiful. Her dark black curls made my stomach twist and turn with every single tangle in her hair, as if I were sitting on a roller coaster after going to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Her eyes were of a clear green color, open and filled with joy, just like that personality I loved about her. Her clothes mirrored who she was perfectly: spunky but bright. Some people thought of her as a bad person, but for me, she was perfect, perfect in every way possible. Now, that sounds cliché, but honestly, what other way can you say perfect? Well, you could say it a million different languages, but for me, she was the definition of perfect.

Funny how I didn't introduce myself yet. I go by the name Glitch, a junior in high school who just moved back to Los Angeles alone after staying at Miami, Florida with my folks when I finished third grade over here. Now I'm back but the only thing I want to ever focus on is her.

The moment I entered my sixth period class on my first day of school, which was visual arts, my heart jumped and died all at once. Anxiety filled my chest, paining me, as my eyes met the form that I remembered ever since I was a little kid. My ears were drumming at the same speed as my heart was racing and seeing those curls gave me nostalgia, with my stomach quenching. It was only the beginning, or a little moreover, of class, and the class was pretty much empty besides those two girls that sat in the back of the classroom, along with Lil' T and me. The teacher was too busy gathering papers for today, so I just plopped myself in a seat across from Lil' T, to get a good perspective of her to glance at her when I'm bored in class. It was sort of a risk but I didn't care much towards the idea. 'One of these days...' I thought, taking out a piece of paper to draw randomly. I wasn't really drawing; it was for these blueprints for an invention I wanted to make later when I'm older.

The bell rang for the start of class, and I hastily crumbled my paper and threw it into my bag. The class was bustling with people from freshman to seniors, filling the room with many different colors that emit from the paint bottles that decor the shelves, lined up against the walls and from the moving structures of each person. Even with those brilliant colors and the teacher who began introductions, I only wanted to look over at her, and when she looked my way, I smiled and waved, shaking my hand almost frantically. Something struck in my chest as if something lowered itself when her eyes spoke confusion despite her waving back. I was happy she waved back but the confusion in her eyes: she forgot about me. Funny how she forgot; I thought we promised to be friends forever. I guess not, so I went with my plan to reintroduce myself to her later. I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths to get the painful feeling out of my chest, then I turned my attention to my teacher.

Boy, was art class long. Honestly, I wonder why the hell would our school make the first day classes be fifty-five minutes long each. All we did was go over the stupid syllabus that none of us really cared for, but I guess, it's just required. Exiting out of the art studio with my black bag on my back, I quickly rushed over to Lil'T, who was walking with a few of her friends but left them and walked quickly. I ran behind her and tapped her shoulder before walking side by side with her. At that moment, I saw a little confusion skim through her face until her face turned to me, her face filled with slight surprise when she saw me, gasping and seemingly holding her breath until I broke the silence.

"Hey T!" I chirped, face plastered with a smile and heat embroidering itself across it. One of her broad, strong eyebrows perked up, but her thin, light lips turned into a slight smirk.

"Hey!" She replied back, her voice filled with fake happiness and confusion. Darn, I wished she remembered my name. I loved hearing her say it in all those different tones: sassy, happy, angry, sad, etc. I gave a small frown, but hearing her speak since a long while made my heart flutter, although her reaction to seeing me was unexpected.

"You really don't 'member me, huh?" I pouted, lowering my head but keeping my sea green eyes on her. She hesitated, eyebrows pulled towards each other, trying to focus. Her attention was starting to actually make me queasy. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

I guess she probably gave up trying to remember as she gave a worried look towards me before closing her eyes and changing her expression into one of shock, the whites of her eyes surrounding the color. Her lips, which made me quiver, quivered before turning into a smile. She was probably nervous about me.

"No way. You can't be Glitch," she tilted her head before lightly punching me in the arm. Slowly I brought my hand to touch the place she hit me. She touched me.

I took back my old posture and smiled.

"Heck yeah I am!" I spread my arms wide to exaggerate presenting myself. She giggled a bit, making my stomach churn once again. She began to smirk but more genuinely. Wow, I don't think I could deal with this many expressions from this girl.

"So you still the loser who wet himself on the swings?" She crossed her arms. Oh god, of all things, she had to remember me for that? I put my arms down and began to rub my right arm in embarrassment, but I got a comeback quickly.

"And you're still the tough girl with a nightlight?" I winked back. She was taken aback by that comment, but she went back to leaning on one leg, hands down in her skinny jeans' pockets. Her laugh made my ears pound as though it were my heart.

"Oh man! So it is you!" She punched me in the arm. "It's been a while! Didn't you, like, move?" She placed one of her fragile looking hands upon her hips that made me want to hum. I nodded, but gestured that we continue walking with a jolt of the head. She smiled and nodded, starting off first, towards the lockers at school.

"Yeah, but my parents got a job back here and relocated," I explained to her while she glanced down at her watch and began to walk quicker. She looked at me, who held a questioning look. "You don't have an off period right now?"

"Nah, I don't have an off right now. Gotta head over to math class," she groaned at the sound of the word leaving her lips. I chuckled under my breath before asking her something.

"What time is it?" I looked over at her watch before looking at my own on my wrist. "11:05. Class doesn't start till 11:15..?" I wasn't sure about my answer.

"11:10 actually," she said almost forcefully. She began to hurry quickly over to her locker by hearing the sound of the time from her own lips. She opened her metallic gray locker, swinging the door of the locker open. She hastily threw what seemed like every book from her locker into her bag before closing it and locking it up, all done in about three seconds. I was utterly amazed at her speed.

"Dang," I emphasized," Girl's got some speed." She giggled at my comment before punching me lightly in the shoulder blade. I chuckled back at her act until she glanced over to her watch and ran off towards the school buildings. I chased and yelled after her, "Hey! Just gonna leave me here?"

"Sorry!" She yelled back while still running away. I sighed heavily and rubbed my neck, turning away from her and head off to my own locker.

I didn't see her for the rest of the day, but even so, I felt like I wanted to ask her out. She promised when we were kids that when we were older, we could, so I thought that since we're older, might as well, right? The following day, I tried finding her in the early morning before school started, but I failed to find her. I had to wait until art class to see her and ask, which is after lunch today. It was a longass wait, I swear. The classes I had prior to that had not been all that long yesterday, but now, they each seemed like a day long. I wasn't even paying attention in my class; I was only thinking about how to ask her. I still didn't get a darn plan when it came time for art class.

While the teacher was droning on about the different techniques found in popular art, I started doodling Lil'T. I looked over to her a bit and jolted my head back down to my notebook, and drew on. I was enjoying the drawing and even made faces towards the drawing just to make some sort of reference for the looks that the two-dimensional Lil'T will have. Soon enough, I had half a page of Lil'T drawings before the teacher noticed my weird face expressions.

"Don't like the lesson, Mr…" the male teacher glances down through his class roster.

"Glitch," I answered him that I prefer.

"Well?" He questioned me.

"No, sir, I was just thinking about how odd the technique was," I answered, with slight nervousness dwelling in my throat. He continued to give me a cold stare before turning back to the powerpoint and lecturing on. As though I was holding my breath, I let air leave from my mouth, closing my eyes for a bit before turning to Lil' T, who was looking at the screen, too busy to notice my embarrassment. Luckily, she wasn't looking though. I'm sure my face was pretty red from drawing those ugly pictures and getting picked on by the teacher.

The class went on and ended, and I was able to catch T, while she exited out of the studio.

"T!" I shouted happily. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi redbaby!" She greeted. That nickname rang a familiar memory in my head. Something about crying after being insulted when I was a kid…? The silence spoke for itself as the girl gave me a questioning look. "Don't remember your nickname, Glitch? Remember when that one kid was insulting you and you tried to fight back but you ended up going red face and cried?"

I remained silent at the thought. It was that one thing that I didn't want her to remember me as but the nickname came back, resuscitated from the dark memories of Kindergarten. I looked down at my feet in utter embarrassment before Lil' T grabbed my arm and pulled me with her to walk.

"Hey, at least, I didn't come to the first day of 5th grade looking like a clown," I pointed out. The tips of her ears matched the color of her cheeks as they grew a hue of red and pink. The tables were turned, and her turn came to feel embarrassed, biting her lips and continued to walk but with a slight swivel in her path. I tried to hold back a laugh as we began coming near to her locker. When we came near, she ran quickly over to her locker, doing her routine of taking books out of her bag, neatly placing them in a stack within the locker and throwing books from her locker into her bag. She then proceeded to slam the door, leaving a short echo of metals clashing. After what seemed like eternity, I decided to talk again about the plan.

"So, uh, Lil'T, you busy after school today?" I asked with slight nervousness quivering in my throat. She looked at me oddly, her eyes very bland in emotion, but she seemed like she was taken aback by the question. She looked at her watch and began walking before replying.

"So, Glitch, why are you being so snoopy over my schedule?" She sassed. I sighed in defeat, just walking a bit behind. She turned around to me, walking backwards. Now she looked concern. "Okay okay, what are you planning first?" She already knew why I asked her, it seemed. She must have figured as much.

"Hmmm... Good question," I rubbed the back of head in thought.

"Oh wow, haven't thought about it before asking me?" She giggled. She stopped before a classroom and I followed in her steps. She swung her bag to her front and grabbed a green sharpie then took my arm. "Here, just text me when you get an idea." She wrote down a list of numbers upon my arm and left into the classroom, closing the door behind her. I stood in front of that classroom, staring at my arm with Lil' T's eight numbers until my heart finally began race, struck with happiness. I ran off like a small child who just received a bag of candy towards my locker. Even though she didn't remember, at least she didn't say no..right? I mean, it could have gone worse. Now, I just gotta think of where to go and take her.

It reached the end of the day, and I finally figured out where the heck to take her. I called her up as I exited out of school, heading off to the train station nearby.

"279-5394," I muttered, dialing the phone then pressing the call button. Holding the phone up to my ear, rings echoed each other before she finally picked up.

"It's T!" She greeted with her casual tone.

"Hey T!" I chirped back. "It's Glitch! So I got the place I wanna hang out at-"

"Whoa whoa, this is Glitch? Dang, you sound hecka different on my end," she commented. I chuckled back at her remark.

"Well, well, I bet I sound amazing over on that end, huh?" I smiled, walking a little faster as the view of the station come to sight.

"Naah, you sound like a girl over here," she laughed.

"No way! I'm sure I sound pretty manly over there," I held a lopsided grin upon my face.

"No, just a girl," she said, "Anyways, so where are we going to go?" I was remaining quiet for a bit as I was approaching a bench that was already taken up. I decided to lean on the pole nearby it before answering but she spoke again, "Glitch?"

"Aah, sorry, I was doing something," I spoke honestly.

"You know, I'm doing something, too: my homework," she sassed, "I don't have to be talking to you right now, but hey, we're friends so it's totally cool." I have no clue whether to be grateful about that comment or burned in the chest by that. God, this girl.

" Alright, Miss Sassy, so what do you say we hang out at this skating rink at…" I checked by wrist watch for the time, "8?"

"Oh man, 8? My curfew is at 10," she spoke instantly.

"But that's two hours! Come on, it's not that late," I gave a slight whine, watching the train come into its place and opening its doors. People of many different varieties spew from place to place like paint bottles being dropped, while some are being sucked into the containment like a void.

"Yeah, I know, but still," she paused, "this girl wants to have some time for herself when it's that late." I laughed and joined the group of people entering the train, plopping myself down on a seat towards the front.

"Okay, uhhh," I began to think about how to deal with the time arrangement as I took in the thought about homework and studying as factors to time. It was 4:15 PM already and I didn't do most of my homework so it would have been a bother if it were right away. "How 'bout 6?"

"I've got dance practice with Taye at 6. Sorry!" She apologized. I sighed in frustration. Well, now how am I supposed to go around this?

"When is it done by? I could pick you up, and we could go over to the rink right after," I suggested.

"7-ish. Taye has a tendency of 'losing' track of time, but it's cool," she explained to me. I nodded a bit in understanding. The time wasn't so bad actually, so I agreed with her.

"Aight, so I'm gonna meet up with you at 7, cool?" I summarized the plan.

"Sounds good to me!" Lil' T had it obvious that she held a smile on her face. I could imagine it while I was on the phone.

"Nice! So see ya then!" I was about to end the call but she shouted from her end.

"Wait! You didn't even get the darn address, boy!"

"Oh…" After that conversation, I didn't get the address? "Well, what's the address?"

"8264 Blanch Avenue," she answered. "So see you at 7!"

"Yep! See ya!" I hung up the phone and got up when the train stopped at my station, placing my Blackberry in my sidepocket of my bag. I walked onto the concrete floor that seemed to give off a distorted reflection. I sort of stood there, awkwardly staring at the floor of Nakamoto Plaza, until someone ran into me. I nearly toppled over but I balanced myself and yelled at the person who was running away from me. I blew heavily from my mouth in frustration and just walked onto the escalator. I tried to fight gravity as I ran upward, reaching the top. I began to run over to the gate of the station to exit. When I did so, I saw a familiar car parked by the curb of the station. I smirked away and ran over to the car. I saw the man that was driving was one from a memory long time ago. I opened the car's side and sat myself right next to him.

"Yo, taximan! Take me to 431 Tenth Street!" I hollered at him. He thunked me on the head with his rather big and long fingers, and I just laughed.

"Man, don't talk to me like that," Mo complained about me while backing out of his parking space. "I'm no servant of yours."

"Not like I have any," I chuckled. He just snorted and smirked along with me.

"In your dreams." Mo was a childhood friend I had when I lived here a while ago. My family and his were neighbors, and I would come bother him on weekends or after school. Now that we moved back, my parents wanted me to carpool with him from the train station to home since they don't exactly trust me with the car. Something about running over a fire hydrant and almost hitting an old man walking a dog... Don't ask.

"You could be my honorary servant, ya know...I'm fit to have servants," I filled myself with pride. Once again, I gained myself a bruise on my head by Mo.

"C'mon, lil' man, we both know that you'd be my servant, if anything," I laughed nervously. We came to our houses as he parked on the driveway of his home. I jumped out of the car and tried to parkour across the car's front hood, which was just rolling across the said hood. Mo just shook his head at my stupid act before getting out himself, chasing after my ass, and finally messing up my hair. "Nice to see you again, Glitch. See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah see ya!" I did a weird skip-gallop over to my house and entering. Aw man, now I gotta do homework before seven comes around.

When seven came around, I was practically rushing over to the place Lil' T wanted me to pick her up. I was running and staring at my wristcomputer which had the directions displayed. I finally reached a house and saw her sitting out front dressed in the same thing she wore earlier, which was some skinny jeans and light pink shirt. Her hair was tied in her usual bundles. Boy, I feel overdressed. I was in a red dress shirt that was topped off with a bowtie. Along with that I wore black jeans with my red suspenders hanging loose around it. She stood up and walked over to me, looking up and down, checking me out.

"Man, are you going rollerblading or to a formal party?" She asked. I looked down at myself, despite knowing what I was wearing.

"Too much?" I asked as a reply. She cocked her eyebrow and gave a small nod. I smiled at her and suggested we head off to the skating rink as I typed on my wrist computer the address.

When we got there, there was hardly any people there really. It seemed like there were a lot of adults and small kids walking around, not much of our age. We headed to the counter and requested our pair. Once we got them, we hurriedly placed them on our feet. She put it on easily while I was still trying to get it on my feet. She suggested to get a bigger pair and I did. Still, I had a tough time placing them on, so she ended up putting it on for me, despite me rejecting her offer. When I got up from the bench we sat at, I slipped on the wheels and landed on my bum.

"Don't skate much?" She giggled while helping me up. I smiled sheepishly, averting my gaze, and nodded. "Here, I'll help." She linked her arms with me and began skating over to the rink while I tried to follow the same pattern of footwork. I started to get the hang of it, but I kept holding on to Lil' T for balance. We went around twice linked together before I tried to do it by myself. She watched from behind as I struggled to dodge the walls of the rink but I ended up doing so, but T was there for me and I was happy. After several tries, I ended up getting it, but that's when the man running the music stopped us and spoke out.

"Alright, skaters, it's dancing time! Clear the rink for some good ol' skate dancers!" I was distraught. I wanted to dance but heck, I can't dance with these wheels on my feet. Lil' T urged me to dance with her, and with a slight hesitation, I joined in her fun. "Mr. Saxobeat" played loudly through the speakers, and I showed off moves I learned from this dance class I took with Lil' T. She laughed at how I remembered how to do the dance, but when it came to the spin, I was sliding all over the place. People snickered a bit, watching my moves, but Lil' T glared at them and helped me out. We kept dancing with the other people on the rink, with me slipping or falling on my front or back at times. It filled my chest with eagerness and adrenaline.

When the song ended and switched to "Can't Get You Out of My Head," I took her off the rinks and to the little food outing right next to the rink. She was helping me skate over to the counter, laughing almost aimlessly if it weren't for my trips. We ordered our foods and drinks - hot dogs and soda - before heading over to the tables. She plumped herself into the chair while I carefully placed myself on the chair and letting my arms lay on the table.

"Man, this is awesome! I can't believe you remember the dance moves to that song!" She shook my arms. I pulled away nervously, and I felt my stomach hurt a bit. I gave a smile back at her.

"Nah, I was winging it!" I lied. " But hey, I'm a protégé, so obviously I'd be that amazing." My words left my lips lightly and playfully. As the words registered and danced in her brain, she giggled and slapped my arm lightly.

"No way," she denied my lies, "If anything, you're a clumsy dancer on the rinks." I chuckled at her comment.

"Hey, that's only because I ain't used to dancing in skates!" I pointed out, but she shrugged it off.

"True, but you still kinda got the moves," she smiled. "That was totally fun! We should do this again!" A lady placed our orders upon the table, causing me to withdraw my arms from the table. "Finally! I'm so dang hungry!" She exclaimed as she picked up her hot dog and began to eat. I remained still, before leaning on the table, resting my chin upon my hand. I smiled at her cuteness as she munched.

"Hey T, we're friends, right?" I asked with a slight swoon in my voice. She swallowed her food before answering.

"Yeah! Of course!" Lil' T continued to eat and then slurped her drink. I decided to take a bite of mine. The heat of the food slightly burned my tongue but I bit down on the pig meat and swallowed down the slightly sweet meat.

"Do you think we could maybe be more than friends..?" I gave a light mutter before taking a slurp of my Coke, the bubbly substance flowed down my throat. She was slightly silent before swallowing another part of her food.

"Sorry..? I didn't hear what you said. It's pretty loud here!" She pointed towards the ceiling stereos. I sighed and smiled, leaning a little closer to her.

"I'll tell you later," I explained. She nodded and finished up her food, while I tried to quickly eat up my food. When we both surprisingly finished about the same time (due to me eating faster), we decided to skate on the rinks one more time before leaving.

It was around 9 PM, and Lil' T and I were just laughing a lot on our way back to her house. We told jokes and at times, we complained about each other just as a friendly competition. While we were laughing away at her talking about how I forgot my lines in a school play and thought it was time for singing, she cut off our laughs.

"Hey, Glitch, didn't you wanna talk to me about something while we were back at the rinks?" She walked on. I thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah!" I stopped and walked around to step in front of her, face to face. "So we're friends right?"

"Yeah."

"Are we best friends?" I gave a slight pout.

"Since kinder!" She exclaimed, making me smile at my status to her.

"Well.. Maybe we could be more than that?" I smiled nervously in the dark. I saw the slight hesitation in her face. She was taken aback by the question. I felt as though this has happened before. A slight anger replaced the love adrenaline I ran on, as the silence grew.

"Glitch, I kinda just wanna stay best friends. I'm not exactly..." She trailed off. I grabbed her wrist and pulled at it.

"Not exactly what?" She tried to pull away but my grip grew tighter.

"I'm not exactly looking for anyone right now," she admitted. My heart sank and my body felt numb with the words. This wasn't going the way I wanted. No, there was no way she was rejecting me. Anger and confusion grew in my brain just like moss upon a damp tree. "Look, we've been through this before, and I'm sorry to do this again, but we're too young." My breathing grew short and gripped tighter on her wrist, making her give out a slight whimper.

"What the hell do you mean? This is the first time I've ever asked! What happened to all that fun we had?" I yelled in frustration, "And too young? We're not even that young! We're going to graduate soon! So why not?" Thoughts flood my brain- suddenly the idea that she already has someone else came about. "You... Have someone else? You have someone else don't you?"

"No! Of course not! I just don't want to be with anyone!" She screamed at me, trying to pull away from me more hastily, but my hands were too strong for such a weak girl. I grabbed at her other arm with my free hand and she gave out a slight wail.

"Why can't you be with me?! Is that too much to ask?!" I yelled at her. She tried pulling away, pushing from the floor with her feet to make a dash. "Am I too terrible for you?! Is that what's up?"

"No! Glitch! I just don't want to be in a relationship! Is that too hard to ask? Stop being so stubborn and get it already: I don't want to date!" She jumped and kicked my stomach, making me let her go. She ran off towards her home, a few blocks away.

"Tia!" I shouted her real name before chasing after her. She was my only hope in life. I ran away from home just so I could be with her again. If she rejected me now, what's the point of coming? I don't want to be rejected again, not like third grade. I changed for her after those years. I wasn't dorky like she always said or nerd-looking like she said. I changed for her and she still didn't accept me? I tried to pick up the pace as I ran faster towards her figure. Once she was an arm-length away, I grabbed her pink shirt and balled the fabric within my fist. She screamed for help and for me to let go. Tears began to pour from her eyes. I was laughing at her struggle, but tears began to form in my eyes. I'm never going to get rejected. Never again, I thought to myself as I threw her onto the ground. She gasped at the impact as blood began to spill from her head. She whimpered in pain, crying heavily, trying to cry out louder for someone to save her. Little did she know, I was the one who was going to save her. I gave a big grin, my teeth reflected in her pretty clear green eyes. Her eyes widen as I spoke again, " Don't worry, T. I'll save you. I'll make you the most perfect girl out there." I grabbed at her pigtail and continued my work, letting the brilliant red paint spill.

That night, she happily agreed to become my girlfriend, and I made her mine and kissed her a good night, taking her home to my house with me that night. She was happy and so was I.

_**Aannnd the end of that. I also have an extra cut of what happens after the incident and an alternate ending. Just let me know if you would like to see that and I'll post it up :) Cheers till next time!**_


	2. Alternate Ending

_Hello folks! Envious Sloth back with another chapter of "Reject"! So from the reviews people wanted the alternate ending and here it is! Ahh well, I was going to kill off Glitch but I felt sorry for the poor boy :P Along with that, just to clean up some confusion: in the real story, Glitch killed off Lil'T and took her body home in the end eheh... should have noted to not trust Glitch's point of view ^_^" Oh well, but I am glad that you enjoyed that ending (maybe idunno)_ _I hope that you enjoy this ending, too! Sorry if it is a little rushed at the end..._

_Oh and Happy Anniversary Dance Central~ Cheers_

"Are we best friends?" The Asian before shoved his hands in his pocket, giving a small pout. I nodded happily.  
"Since kinder!" I smiled, linking my arm with his and dragged him to walk on.  
"Well..." He held me back from going any further with what seemed like an impossible weight for his size, "Maybe we could be more than that?" Those seven words again... I turned to him and looked at him concernly. His face expression switched from hopefulness to an almost broken and lost look. I looked down in thought and back to his face.  
"Aw man, Glitch..." I muttered. His eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"What?" His sea green eyes grew a little darker and more clouded. It was hard to tell whether he was going to cry or whether he is angry; his face was pouting but his brows spoke angrily.  
"Sorry. It's just that..." I let go of him, looking him straight in the eye, "I'm not exactly looking for a relationship." I told him the truth. Even though I'm in junior year, I just don't want to get involved with a relationship. For one thing, I don't like having a boyfriend and the other thing is that the last time someone has asked me to go out with them was in third grade - with the same guy. When I look at Glitch, all I see is a best friend, nothing more and nothing less. I was stuck. I didn't want to hurt his feelings again but I already did. The boy looked down at his feet, breathing unevenly as though he was crying. Looking at him made me want to cry. I walked over and was about to hug him but he gripped my wrist suddenly, looking at me.  
"What do you mean?" He questions my response, wanting me to explain in detail why I responded so.  
"I just think we're a little young to get in a relationship. I'm just not interested..." I tried to pull my wrist away, but his grip wouldn't budge. I looked from his eyes to the grip then to him again. His face expression changed once again: a toothy grin made its way across its face. His cheeks and nose were of a pinkish-cherry red color. His eyes were like slits upon paper: just a hole. Panic arose from my chest, and I knew what was going to happen. I tried to keep myself from screaming, breathing slowly to make the painful feeling rid away from my chest. "Glitch, let go."  
"Too young?" Ignoring my order, he gripped his hand tighter around my wrist. "The hell do you mean? We're juniors! We've got one year left, we leave! How the hell are we still too young?!" I pulled away harder and harder but he kept his grip and talked on.  
"C'mon, Glitch, we've been through this before! Don't you remember?" I managed to pull away and toppled back. I walked backwards away from the boy. He began to cry aimlessly the moment he lost his grip.  
"Wh-what do you mean? This is the first time I ever asked you! You promised that we would!" His eyes gleamed as his tears reflected the streetlight.  
" I promised we'd be friends, but not that!" I raised my voice at him, causing him to almost cower.  
"I'm just not good enough for you, huh?!" He cried harder, "Why do you gotta be so greedy?! Why can't you be with me?!"  
I stood there unsure of whether or not to run away or stay. I took Glitch's devastated form into my arms, whispering apologies in his ear. He just continued crying. It didn't help him at all. Then out of instincts, I kissed his vermillion cheeks. He stopped and went silent. He pushed me away out of confusion, tears beginning to dry on the boy's cheeks. I stood confused at my end. I didn't know what I was doing. I just went along with it, but after that, why do I feel different inside?  
"Wait.. But you just said..." He stuttered a bit. I looked down sheepishly.  
"I know what I said, Glitch, I know but I just..." I bit lightly on the gums in my mouth hoping that I didn't ruin his life. I looked up and saw him rubbing away the tears and giving a small smile.  
"Hey T?"  
"...Yeah...?" I questioned him.  
"Why not just one more date, alright?" He grabbed my hand. "I know you like me deep down. You just gotta give me the chance!" He smiled as though he wasn't crying earlier. Glitch seemed crazy with his hollow eyes and smile. I gave him a sad smile and just nodded.  
"Sure," I hugged the boy but he didn't return the hug. I decided to be playful to cheer up his mood. "Hey Glitch, how about you and I race over to my house? I've got some really good snacks that you and I could eat up while watching a movie."  
"Wait, didn't you say that curfew is by ten? It's like..." He checked his big wristwatch, "nine!"  
"Pssh," I pulled him to walk with me, "you could stay over at my house. My family doesn't mind." I chuckled, letting go of his hand. I ran before him crossing the street. "C'mon, Glitch, you slow poke!" I turned behind to see that he didn't move from where I left him. He stared at me before smiling genuinely, laughing as he ran across the street to meet me. We walked home together and enjoyed the movie. Soon I felt guilt over rejecting him and agreed to be his girlfriend.


End file.
